<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Windmills of your Mind by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243392">The Windmills of your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrostic, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet's thoughts are like the song:<br/><i>Round like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel<br/>Never ending or beginning on an ever spinning reel</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Windmills of your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Circle challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>C</strong>laudius began it all. He killed my father, that noble Dane, and seized the throne.</p>
<p><strong>I</strong>n addition, he married Gertrude, my mother, the old king’s wife, so my uncle is now my father.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p><strong>R</strong>osencrantz and Guildenstern have been sent to watch me and report on my every move.</p>
<p><strong>C</strong>learly, I cannot trust them, and must ensure my feigned madness is totally convincing.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p><strong>L</strong>aertes may resent my treatment of Ophelia, but I have no choice, being watched by Polonius,</p>
<p><strong>E</strong>missary of the king who seeks to know my thoughts, and wonders what my plan may be.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p><strong>C</strong>laudius began it all…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>